


MISFITS

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, M/M, One Shot, Pack, Rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Their little rap group is more than just a rap group. They’re pack. They’re family.—Inspired by the Misfit track video
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 277





	MISFITS

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy another garbage baby!

“Where the _fuck_ is Taeyong?” Mark grumbles, peering out of the open window of the passenger door.

“I don’t know, but he’s late—” Johnny leans forward to look around Mark and then sits back with a sigh, laying it down on the car horn—“Come on!”

Mark and everyone else in the car laughs and covers their ears at the constant honking. Johnny lays off when Taeyong comes running out of his house, dragging his backpack in one hand.

“This crazy motherfucker is gonna jump through the damn window again. Mark, watch out,” Hendery snickers as Taeyong comes closer and closer, showing no signs of slowing.

“Oh shit!” Mark unbuckles his seatbelt in a hurry and climbs out of the passenger seat, throwing himself onto Jeno, Hendery, and Sungchan’s laps in the backseat just as Taeyong makes a dive for the window, twisting himself around until he’s sitting properly.

He grins at Johnny and then back at the rest of them. “Sup!”

Johnny has his best appalled expression on, “Don’t ‘Sup’ me! You’re gonna end up hurting Blanche!” He glares at him, stroking the dashboard of his white truck.

“Right, right, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Blanche,” he pats the dashboard and glances back at his friends as Johnny pulls away from his house and drives towards their school. “You guys won’t believe this!”

“You finally figured out how to color-coordinate and layer your outfits?” Jeno asks with an arched brow, staring pointedly at his black and white long sleeve beneath a black shirt along with purple jeans.

Mark and Sungchan chuckle at the deadpan on Taeyong’s face. “Oh, I know, you finally decided to get that mullet cut off,” Hendery guesses with a grin.

Taeyong gasps, clearly offended, “The mullet stays!”

Johnny bumps a fist against Taeyong’s arm. “Put your seatbelt on and spill.”

Taeyong twists back around in his seat, pulling the seatbelt on, and plugging his phone into the aux cord. “I made us another beat to rap over! One of my online friends helped me finish it and spruce it up a bit!”

“You sure you didn’t just mash up a bunch of samples?” Mark squeezes himself in between Jeno and Hendery.

“Nah, I ran it through a bunch of websites and even Shazamed it. We’re good.” Taeyong smirks, swiping away on his phone.

“Don’t play it yet. We gotta wait for Yangyang. We need his input too,” Sungchan pats the back of his seat, pressing himself up against the door as the four of them struggle to fit in the backseat.

Johnny glances at them through the rearview mirror, “You know there’s more seats in the back, right?”

“Uh, I’m not sitting back there. There’s no seatbelts and you always speed over the bumps on purpose. Last time I sat back there, I nearly got a concussion!” Sungchan pouts, rubbing the top of his head.

“Rock, paper, scissors.” Hendery holds out a fist.

The backseat dwellers play a quick match. Mark and Jeno whine as they slide into the very back, raggedy seats just for them. A space is left between Hendery and Sungchan for their 7th brother. Johnny slows as they come up to a convenience store. Yangyang stands just outside, grinning as he pulls up to the sidewalk. He slides in along Hendery and they continue on their way. “Yo! I got the good stuff!!!”

“How?” Sungchan glances at him as he pulls out a six-pack of white cans from his backpack.

“Stole ‘em, duh! Five-finger discount!” Yangyang passes out the cans, giving everyone one save for Johnny. He gives him a canned coffee.

“Yangyang, you are gonna get caught again.” Johnny shakes his head as Taeyong opens his can for him.

“Dirty ass liar—” Jeno shakes his head, leaning on the back of his seat—“He told me his uncle owns that store. He ain’t getting into no trouble.”

“Jeno, no one likes a snitch,” Yangyang glares back at him.

Mark laughs and pats Yangyang’s shoulder, “Tell your uncle thank you for me.”

“Same. I can’t function without a royal milk tea in the morning,” Taeyong gulps the sweet drink in one go and crushes the can between his palms easy.

“Right!” Sungchan chuckles. “Ey, play your music, Yong. We’re all here.”

Yangyang leans forward over the center console between Johnny and Taeyong. “You made another beat?!”

Taeyong smirks and nods, pressing play on his phone. Johnny sips his canned coffee, driving expertly with one hand on the wheel. Yangyang reaches to turn up the volume and then slinks back into his seat as bass and a nasty rhythm flows from the car’s speakers. All seven of the boys start to bop their heads along to the beat and then, the emblem of any successful artist, stank faces everywhere, all of them.

“Oooooh shiiitttttttt!” Hendery hollers when the track ends, beating his hands against the back of Taeyong’s seat.

“My guy! My guy! What the hell?!” Yangyang grabs Taeyong’s shoulder, shaking him as he giggles.

“I stayed up all night making it.”

Johnny grins as Taeyong blushes pink. “It was worth it. It was so worth it. What you think, Mark? Jeno?”

Jeno is gaping, grinning, and speechless. Mark already has his notebook out and is scribbling away with a pen, quickly running out of ink. Sungchan looks over his seat at them and chuckles, “Damn! Already?!”

Mark groans when his pen finally gives up on him, tossing it into his backpack. “Pen! Pen!” Hendery doesn’t even look as he passes a brand new pen over his head. “Thanks!” Mark takes it and keeps scribbling. He finishes just as Johnny screeches to a halt in their school’s parking lot. “Ok! Ok! I got it! There’s enough diversity for all of us to have a verse or two, AND, thanks to Taeyong, we can switch up the flows and add our own flairs as much as we want!”

Sungchan grins, fixing his chains as he hops out of the car, “That’s what I like to hear. See y’all later!”

Johnny turns the ignition, sticking his head out the window, “Where you goin’?!”

“Student council meeting! I’ll see y’all at lunch!” Sungchan yells over his shoulder, running towards the bustling entrance of their school.

“Freakin’ student council,” Johnny sighs, stepping out of the car and locking it once everyone is out.

“Hey, better he do that instead of hang with the jocks,” Taeyong chuckles, coming up beside him.

“Honestly, I think I’d prefer it if he were a jock. Nerds have a 50/50 chance of becoming incels if they aren’t already,” Johnny mumbles, running a hand through his blond hair. “It’s science, Yong… Yong?” He glances at his best friend to see him staring off into the distance. He follows his line of sight and rolls his eyes so hard, he thinks he can see the back of his brain.

“Today,” Taeyong gulps. “Today.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past year since he’s transferred here.”

“Today’s different. I can feel it.”

“Sure. Listen, why don’t you get my baby bro to introduce you? He’s friends with him.”

“Yangyang is more than friends with one of his friends though,” Hendery cackles, hiding behind Johnny to get away from Yangyang and his fists.

“Oh, really?” Jeno asks.

“Oh, yeah, man! Him and that prissy nerd have been bumping uglies for a while now.”

“Wait, wait, wait, prissy nerd? Are you talking about Donghyuck?” Mark asks.

Yangyang turns red in the face as Hendery laughs. Johnny’s eyes widen and he turns on Yangyang, “You’ve been bumping uglies with my little brother!?” 

Yangyang runs to hide behind the truck as Taeyong and Jeno hold a mad Johnny back. “Wait!”

“Don’t kill him, Johnny!”

“You’ve been fucking my best friend?!” Mark cries, finally getting his notebook shoved away in his backpack.

“I-It’s not like that!”

“Sounds like it!” Johnny growls.

“It’s not! We’re serious! I… I really like him! I do!”

“I hope you’re using protection, man! You break my kid brother’s heart and I’ll break your spine! You hear me?! You’d better be serious!”

“I-I am!” Yangyang squeaks, voice cracking.

Taeyong pats Johnny’s back, calming the giant alpha down. “We’re good?”

“Yeah, for now.”

Jeno smiles and coos, grabbing one of his friend’s cheeks when he stops hiding behind the truck, “Awww, Yangyang’s in love!”

Yangyang gets redder, putting a stop sign to shame. Mark shakes out his orange hair, frowning, “When did that happen? He didn’t tell me.”

“Actually, it was supposed to be a secret—” he glares at Hendery—“He worked at my uncle’s store during the summer and we hit it off.”

“How’d you find out?” Jeno whispers to Hendery.

Hendery shrugs, “Called him while they were doing it. I needed help with an eloquent prank I was gonna play on my dad and the master prankster over here couldn’t even tell me what I needed. I heard his boyfriend in the background.”

Jeno grimaces.

“Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Mark mumbles to himself.

“Who knows? But I’m talking with him later.” Johnny sighs, hooking his arms over Yangyang and Taeyong’s shoulders, “We’re gonna be late to class. Let’s go.”

…

By the time lunch rolls around, the sun is high in the sky and everyone’s out. The entirety of the student body is separated into their factions, naturally. Their little rap group claims a table under the shade of a tree, close to where the preppy, smart kids and the jocks sit.

Hendery leans against the metal table, watching his boyfriend unpack his lunch. Surprisingly, he’s the only one out of their group to have a steady relationship going. “What are you having today, my lovely, beautiful, wonderful _boyfriend_?”

“You don’t have to rub it in our faces,” Johnny grumbles.

Hendery’s boyfriend chuckles, “I’m having a chicken salad sandwich, and stop teasing them. They just need to have a little more courage.”

“Thanks, Xiaojun, but I don’t think a little more courage is gonna get us dates.”

“You never know,” Xiaojun shrugs, taking a bite of his sandwich and offering half to Hendery, who gladly takes it.

“We should just replace Hendery with Xiaojun.” Jeno chuckles when Hendery turns to him with a pout.

“No, I don’t think so,” Xiaojun laughs, making all the boys at the table smile fondly. Xiaojun feels safe with them, even though he’s the only omega there. He and Hendery have been dating for a while, and he’s spent enough time around them to know they’d just as soon beat up anyone for him than treat him like he’s worth less. They’re a little family.

“Oh, come on. We’ve read your poetry. You could be a rapper if you wanted,” Mark smiles.

“I’m happy just being a poet, thank you.”

“Yeah, and you’re gonna be the best poet ever. Fuckin’ Edgar Allen Poe who? I only know Xiao Dejun!” Sungchan says, making Xiaojun laugh again and blush pink.

“You know what? Fuck it! I’m gonna have a little more courage,” Jeno suddenly stands.

“Oh!”

“Oh!”

“You’re doing it?” Taeyong grins as Jeno searches the crowds for his crush.

“I’m doing it! Wish me luck!” Jeno marches off towards one of the popular kid tables, eyes locked on his crush, Jaemin Na.

“Damn…” Yangyang mutters. “You think he’ll turn him down?”

“Five dollars says he does,” Sungchan mumbles, already taking out his wallet.

“Bet.”

Because of their outlandish dreams of making it as big-time rappers, they were labeled outcasts. Not to be interacted with. Things like boyfriends and popularity didn’t come easy to them, not that that stuff was important to them, but it was important to them. Add in the fact that the leader of their impromptu pack was often mistaken for an omega, and you’d get their little team of misfits.

Jeno comes sprinting back with a wide smile on his face, “And that, my guys, is how you get a date!”

“No fucking way,” Sungchan grumbles, passing a five-dollar bill to a smug-looking Yangyang.

“Is it really that easy?” Johnny scratches the back of his neck.

“Yes, it really is.” Xiaojun smiles. “You can do it. I believe in you.”

Johnny reaches across the table to grab Xiaojun’s hands, “You are an angel. Why are you still with that goblin?”

“Hey! I’m not a goblin!”

Xiaojun smiles, squeezing Johnny’s hands, “You’re next, John. The class president is single.”

Johnny blushes red as Yangyang and Mark elbow him in the sides. He mutters under his breath and climbs up onto the table, dragging Taeyong up with him.

“Hey! Wait! What are we doing?”

Johnny gestures over at where their crushes are sitting side by side. “We are growing some balls and asking them out.”

“Don’t catcall. They hate that,” Yangyang says, way too cheerfully.

“Do I look like a damn jock to you?” Johnny glares down at him.

“We know how to treat omegas, ok?” Taeyong hangs onto Johnny’s arm, his legs wobbling as his eyes meet the person of his dreams.

“You could pass as a jock,” Hendery mumbles.

Johnny bites his lip nervously and jumps off the table, “Yeah, no. Nope. Abort mission. Can’t do it.”

“He’s literally right there!” Sungchan exclaims.

“Who’s right there? And why are you standing on the table?” They whip around to see Johnny’s little brother, one of the prettiest, baddest omegas at the school. “Are you guys having another rap battle thing?”

“ _YOU!_ ” Johnny rages.

Donghyuck arches a brow, “Yes?”

“H-He, uh, well, um… The secret’s out,” Yangyang mumbles, properly ashamed.

“Oh,” Donghyuck sighs, “thank god. I’ve been wanting to do this.” He walks over and seats himself next to his boyfriend, leaning into his side. Johnny’s jaw drops and Donghyuck stares back at him, “What? Are you, my alpha big brother, gonna tell me, a small omega, what to do?”

Johnny shuts his mouth and narrows his eyes at them, “You two just be careful.”

“Thought so,” Donghyuck smiles, whispering something to Yangyang that makes him turn pink.

“Yo!”

They look up at Taeyong as he starts yelling and waving his arms over his head, getting pretty much everyone’s attention.

“Dude, what are you doing?!” Mark whispers.

“He’s gone mad. I knew it. It was just a matter of time,” Jeno sighs.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Taeyong keeps yelling until his crush turns around to face him. Their eyes meet and Taeyong feels a surge of energy run through his body, even if his crush is clearly bewildered. “Ten! You’re beautiful! And smart! And kind! I really really really like you! Let’s hang out sometime! I like your scent!”

Their group collectively facepalms, and, to their surprise, Ten smiles and holds up a thumbs up. “Ok!”

Taeyong grins like a kid in a candy store, cheeks growing pink. Everyone goes back to their business and Sungchan shakes his head, pulling their dazed leader off the table.

“Damn,” Hendery whistles. “I can’t believe he said yes to your crazy ass.”

“He must be crazy too.” Johnny points out.

“See, you can do it, Johnny, Mark,” Xiaojun smiles, putting away his lunch.

“You can get with this,” Sungchan starts.

“Or you can get with that,” Hendery continues, rapping his hands against the table to the beat.

“You can get with this.”

“Or you can get with that.”

The duo grins and smacks each other’s hands cooly, laughing.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Donghyuck glances up at Yangyang.

“The choice is yours. Black Sheep. 1991.”

“Rap nerd.”

“Ok, so we all know Johnny has a crush on Taeil, but I don’t know who Mark’s crush is,” Jeno says, poking Mark, who starts blushing red.

“Hey, shouldn’t we be practicing?” Mark stutters, taking out his notebook.

“Yes, that’s a great idea, Mark. Right after you tell us who your crush is.” Johnny arches a brow.

“I-I don’t have one.”

“Liaaaaaarrrrr,” Jeno shakes him by the shoulders.

“You guys promise not to say anything?”

“We’re pack! We’ll support you no matter what!” Johnny smiles. “Right, Yong…? Yong?”

They look around to see their leader has sneaked off and is chatting up his crush and consequently Johnny’s crush too, gesturing over at their table. “Oh my god! What the fuck is he doing!”

Hendery chuckles, “He’s one crazy ass motherfucker, that’s for sure. So, you were saying, Mark?”

Mark sighs and gestures over to the jocks vaguely.

“Ooooh, you like omegas with muscles? Very cool,” Sungchan grins. “Who has won your heart?”

“I-It’s not an omega…” The whole table’s eyes go wide and Mark sighs again. “I-It’s him… Yukhei Wong…”

Their jaws drop.

“Bro, you like alphas?” Donghyuck asks.

Yangyang quirks a brow, “You like the captain of the basketball team?”

Mark nods, looking down at his lap.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Jeno and Johnny wrap him up in a tight hug. “Hey, look, maybe he’s not an asshole and we can get you a date with him.”

“R-Really? You’re not disgusted by me?”

Johnny snorts, “Of course not.”

“Yeah, bro, you’re cool with us,” Sungchan smiles.

“Not to break up a happy moment, but crazy motherfucker inbound,” Hendery announces.

“Guys! This is my boyfriend, Ten! He’s gonna be kicking it with us now!” Taeyong grins, holding onto the hand of the vice-president, the beautiful transfer from Thailand.

Ten smiles and waves, “Hi hi!”

Instant charm. All of the alphas offer their seat to the omega, save for Hendery and Yangyang. Ten chuckles and declines, sharing a seat with Taeyong.

“What we talkin’ about? You guys need my phone?”

“We’re not rapping yet. Actually, we’re trying to help our Markie out.” Jeno rubs Mark’s back soothingly.

“What happened?” Taeyong goes into serious leader mode almost immediately.

“He’s got a crush on the captain of the basketball team.”

“You have a crush on Wong Yukhei?” Ten asks.

Mark nods, cheeks turning red again.

“I know him. I can get you a date with him or something.”

“Wait, what?! Really?!”

“Uh, don’t mean to burst your bubble, Ten, but Mark is an alpha too.” Hendery points out.

“I know. Yukhei doesn’t care about things like that, if he likes you, he likes you. Don’t worry about it.” Ten smiles, drawing out his phone as Taeyong starts pressing kisses to his free hand. “Oh, and, Johnny, Taeil says to talk to him anytime so you guys can set up a date.”

“You know what, you offer the best advice, Xiaojun. Why did I ever doubt you?” Johnny grins.

Xiaojun rolls his eyes and stands, pecking Hendery on the cheek, “Gotta go.”

“Byeeee.” Hendery smiles, watching him go.

Sungchan sighs, watching his lovesick friends, “So are we gonna rap oooor…?”

They are too busy gushing over their newfound loves to pay him any mind.

“Guess that’s a no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what I was trying to do with this one. I just really liked the track video and did this little bit. I wanted to give them all fleshed out plots and sweet lovey dovey moments but that would’ve ended up in a +10k fic and I cannot right now. I do not have the emotional strength.  
> Lol anyway, hope you liked this!


End file.
